Ten Reasons
by fruitsbasket199317
Summary: The top ten reasons why Sasuke hates Naruto, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The top ten reasons Sasuke hates Naruto:

Reason one, Naruto was annoying; very, very annoying. The way he always badgered Sasuke, calling him names and provoking him to fight. He was annoying in his obsession with ramen, always insisting on eating it (Sasuke couldn't understand how anyone could like it _that_ much) and forcing Sasuke to pay. Even his favorite color was obnoxious, orange. Who actually liked orange that much? His clothes were annoying, even after he got rid of that utterly ridiculous jumpsuit. Naruto, in every sense of the word, was annoying.

And he was messy. It was actually physically impossible for his apartment to be so cluttered. Stacks of dirty dished took over the sink, papers were scattered all over the floor, dirty clothes lay everywhere ad piles of old ramen boxes covered the floor. In fact, the only clean spot in his _entire_ apartment was his bed. Well, at least at the times when Naruto spent the night at his house (which was most nights because, in Sasuke's opinion, Naruto's apartment was a pigsty.) On the rare days when Sasuke stayed with Naruto at his house, the bed got quit dirty, but he wasn't going to talk about _that_.

The third reason why Sasuke hates Naruto was because of his damn smile. It was the type of smile that said, every things going to be okay. Except his fake smile, when he was really upset but didn't want to show it. Sasuke hated that smile the most, it made him want to cry and try to make Naruto smile for real. His real smile was bright and sunny, just like Naruto was inside. Sasuke especially hated the fact that Naruto's smiles always made him smile, every single time.

Sasuke also hates the fact that Naruto was so stubern. Actually, in Sasuke's opinion, Naruto was stubborn to the point of being idiotic and stupid. He never gave up on missions, even when the odds were staked against him. Sasuke hates the fact that his stubbornness makes him risk his life; fighting to the point of exhaustion and fatal injuries with someone much stronger than him, Sasuke hates the fact that Naruto's stubbornness was the reason why they were dating. At first, Sasuke refused to date Naruto but the stupid idiot wouldn't give up. He asked Sasuke out everyday for six months until he caved and hasn't let him go since.

The fifth reason why Sasuke hates Naruto is because Naruto is so damn possesive. One would think, with Naruto's laid back personality he would be a laid back lover, but noooo. Anytime _anyone_ would ask out Sasuke (or even touch him or look at him) Naruto would glare at them (or beat them up) and make it _very_ clear that Sasuke belonged to Naruto. Even though he didn't; Naruto belonged to Sasuke. Really!

Sasuke hates the fact that Naruto makes him feel like he's a good person. No matter what he does, Naruto always forgives him. Even when they fight and it was Sasuke's fault, Naruto apologizes and then comforts Sasuke. He is always quick to point out his achievements and accomplishments because he understands. He understands that Sasuke is way too hard on himself and doesn't have the best self confidence (even though it seems like he has.) Naruto understands that all Sasuke wants is a little praise when he does something well. Naruto always understands and Sasuke hates him for it.

The seventh reason why Sasuke hates Naruto is the fact that Naruto knows him better than himself. No matter what, Naruto always knows how Sasuke is going to react to something, good or bad. When Sasuke's good friend died, Naruto knew exactly where to find him (his favorite park under a tree) and knew exactly what to do. He just held Sasuke (who struggled weakly) and let him cry on his shoulder. Sasuke hates that Naruto knows exactly how he will react to everything he says, and makes it play out in his favor. Naruto knows what to say to get him mad, or to get him to spend the night.

Sasuke really hates Naruto for the way he kisses him. Naruto is always loving, no matter what. In lust filled kisses or hard kisses or soft sweet ones Sasuke always knows that Naruto loves him. They way he holds Sasuke hands or hips or head or thighs gently and kisses him deeply. Sasuke hates the fact that Naruto will always stop if asked and how he never takes advantage. Sasuke especially hates sex with Naruto. He hates the fact that he loves the connection he and Naruto shares and the feeling of love and fullness. Sasuke hates that no matter what kind of sex they have, hard fast fucks or soft gentle love making that Naruto holds him afterwards. Always.

And that brings us to the ninth reason why Sasuke hates Naruto, the way he holds him. Sasuke despises the way Naruto gathers him in his arms (sadly, Sasuke's head just reaches Naruto's chin) and just holds him. Sasuke hates the fact that it makes him feel safe and loved. He hates the way it makes him feel protected, like nothing could ever hurt him. Sasuke also hates the way Naruto says, _I love you_. He hates the way Naruto doesn't say it mockingly or lies, but says it as if it is a simple line that has and always will be true. He hates the way it makes him melt and feel warm and loved inside wants to say it back.

Mostly Sasuke hates Naruto because he loves Naruto and always will, forever.


	2. Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…

* * *

Hello everyone, this is fruitsbasket199317! I would like to thank everyone who read my story but also a few in particular.

**Fruitsbasket199317**: Out of almost 600 readers I would like to thank the four reviewers!

**Sasuke:** 587. Only 587, not 600, people have read your story, stupid.

**Fruitsbasket199317**: So! That's so many! I thank everyone who did read it! It meant so much to me!

**Sasuke:** Hn, only four people reviewed, idiot.

**Fruitsbasket199317**: …Don't make me take away your Naruto plushy…

**Sasuke:** …

**Fruitsbasket199317**: Anyway, thank you:

Harmony909 For being so nice and my first reviewer!

Bee Bop Thank you! Your review was very sweet and made my day!

Jingy5 Thanks for being so nice!

SailorVenusCrystalPower Thank you, you're right, who can resist a good sasUKE story!

**Fruitsbasket199317**: I would also like thank the seven people who favorited Ten Reasons!

**Sasuke:** I don't see why they would…

**Fruitsbasket199317**: Sasuke be quite! I'll tell Naruto on you!

**Sasuke:** So?

**Fruitsbasket199317**: And I'll write a story where you have sex with Orochimaru!

**Sasuke:** …Sorry…

**Fruitsbasket199317**: Anyways, thank you:

Bee Bop

Haruhi.Hime

Meshlena

Midnight Stone

PrecursorQueen

eztli

jedimasterkelso

**Fruitsbasket199317**: Finally I would like to thank the C2 who added me!

**Sasuke:** I don't know why they would, stupid b-

**Fruitsbasket199317**: I swear to god Sasuke, if you don't shut up right now I'll write a story where you have sex with not only Orochimaru, but Jiraiya too!

**Sasuke:** Fine…

**Fruitsbasket199317**: Anyway, thanks:

They came to me sweetly. They came in darkness.

For adding my story!

* * *

Till next time,

**Fruitsbasket199317**


End file.
